Dishonored 3: The Final Chapter
by Outsidersproxy
Summary: A year and a half after the Outsider's rescue, the Isles find themselves in the midst of civil war. The Abbey of the Everyman's last stand to retain their power at all costs, even if it means becoming their own enemy. The Outsider is discovered in Tyvia, and his affairs entangle in something far greater than the empire could ever imagine. Something that he must stop at all costs.


_Dishonored 3: The Final Chapter_

Rated: M

Genre: Supernatural/Action

Game: Dishonored- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: Outsidersproxy  
Chapter: Prologue  
…

The Twin-blade pierced my chest and the cold magick of the knife plunged deep into my body. Piercing my heart, I felt the pain of the blade severing the only thing keeping my encapsulated body alive. The only warmth of my blood spilling into my mouth, tasting the thick nickel that welled in my throat. Suffocating me- when faintly, I heard a whisper in my ear. A voice, one that I instantly recognized: It was Daud's.

The echo of his voice severed something deep inside; and it was then the benumbed Void finally released its onerous tether from me. My body was my own again. Collapsing at the sudden weight that overtook it, never feeling as heavy as it did in that moment. My throat struggled to take in air, my body barely recalling the last time it had done so- long since dried blood echoed its cold taste on my tongue. My lungs burning with a cold they had not felt in over four millennia, and the Void which snared my eyes melted away. Leaving me with my own blurred vision. They did not see the perpetual tenebra but instead I saw a silhouette standing over me with her hand on my shoulder- it was Billie Lurk. Up until the end I thought I would find a way to escape, it didn't occur to me that the end was much further away than I originally thought. It didn't occur to me that I could be saved.

Because of her, I was finally able to leave that place. She led me out of that broken and twisted mine, the bodies of the descendants whom imprisoned me littered across the passage. While Billie's fate for the Envisioned left the Void empty, something I had not seen for the entirety of my being.

When I finally stepped into the sunlight I was blinded by its majesty. The warmth of the luminescence washed over my cold stained skin; where I had forgotten what that was like.

The treacherous slopes of Shindaerey Peak was a sharp experience to endure. More than once Billie had to catch my tumbles which would have led to an abrupt end. She remained closely by my side as she guided me down the safer paths, even if it meant a longer journey.

When we grew close to the clamor of the city she gave me her jacket, and swiftly tucked me away. Hiding me from faces which would find my own familiar. It was odd as I traversed the streets, passing glances at those I've but more than recognized from the Void. To know them in a way that I knew was unnatural. No matter who it was, who they were or pretended to be. I knew them all. Some were my followers, those that left gifts at my shrines nightly. Looking up to the night glittered sky and praying to me. Some for revelation, others for my attention, and many more for the blessings of my gifts. Always wanting something from me. I somehow knew they were still praying at my shines, despite no longer being apart of the Void… Billie often had to tug on my hand to pull me from my trances. From my enveloped gazes. Apart of this, I hadn't even noticed where we had gone, nor had I noticed the bribe, or set up ship to smuggle me away from the city that for the most part demanded my head on a pike. Even if it was aboard a vessel I could never fathom being aboard. A whaling ship, set abroad to Tyvia.

In the time aboard the vessel, Billie had taught me many things. Mostly how to fight and defend myself with a sword. As well as reminding me what it meant to be human. The sword in my hand felt heavy, and much different than watching those whom mastered the craft of swordsmanship from the Void. I had to learn to know my body and how to move as a whole rather than a single part. To push myself further than I ever had the first time I was but a simple outcasted child. Taught how to survive in a world that is out for your head. Amid all this, we were cut off from the outside world. Something which was new to me, and that much more distressing.

We especially had no news of the cult which I intended to hide from the most. Aboard this ship, we had neither seen nor heard any news regarding the Abbey of the Everyman.

It wasn't until months later, when the ship announced its arrival that we learned of what had transpired since our departure. Tyvia's harbor was dominated by a contingent of Overseers guarding and assessing each ship that docked. We eluded them but only with the aid of Billie's connection to the Void.

The Abbey had fallen into disarray since my rescue and had started to lose their grip over society. Cultist's whispered of my vanishing, which spread rumors to the streets, and then eventually the Abbey. They grew mad with their waning power and declared war on the crown in one last desperate attempt to reclaim it. They began killing indiscriminately and their ruling over many populated areas turned into blood stained streets. The isles were in all out civil war with no signs of stopping. The crown repelling their request for more power was the overturning point of seizing what they claimed to be theirs.

Things have only gotten much worse since then…

-To Be Continued-

… _  
_This is a project I've been working on- on the side since October last year (2017). I am very excited for this story to unfold and I only hope that I can portray one of the most difficult character's in the series well. This is rather hefty prologue so I decided I'd do something new and post this as a self-contained chapter.  
I am also trying to write this story as canonical as plausibly possible.


End file.
